


Dreams Do Come True

by Zola9612



Series: Christmas Dreams and Wishes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Shopping, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Santa is Real, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/pseuds/Zola9612
Summary: Tony and Bucky go Christmas shopping while Tony is being self-deprecating. With a little Christmas magic, Tony and Bucky's dreams come true.





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadedintothenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/gifts).



> I do not own anything associated with Marvel or the Shops at Columbus Circle.  
> This might become a series with things that didn't make it into this one.

Tony smiled sadly while sitting on a bench watching his Alpha. Bucky and he were at the Shops at Columbus Circle supposedly getting the Avengers their Christmas gifts on Black Friday. Bucky, though, was being silly and entertaining a group of kids who were waiting for Santa to get back from lunch. A small blonde boy had tugged on Bucky’s hand and asked him to sign his arm cast. Bucky had melted at the boy’s puppy eyes and bent down. This got the other children's attention and they all crowded around Bucky. Thirty minutes after the first boy asked for an autograph, Bucky was still playing with the kids. One asked for a piggy back ride and Bucky gave him one which caused all the kids to climb all over him.

 

Tony placed a hand over his belly and sighed. He was an Omega in his early fifties which meant his heats had become shorter and were not happening very often. Bucky and he had bonded during one of his rare heats. It was very unlikely that he’d be able to get pregnant at his age, much less give Bucky the baseball team he’d dreamed of. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard sleigh bells ring from beside him. He turned and saw a very authentic looking mall Santa sitting by him. The Santa tilted his head toward Tony and commented, “He’s great with the kids, isn’t he?”

 

Tony sadly replied, “He is. Unfortunately, I’m too old to give him any. I tried to push him to find someone who could have kids, but Bucky wanted me.”

 

“And do you want kids? Or would you only have them for Bucky and not care about them?” Mall Santa asked.

 

Tony was aghast by the rude questions the man asked. “Of course I want kids. I was always waiting for Alpha Right before having them. It seems that I found him too late for kids, though.”

 

“I wouldn't say that, Anthony. You never know when time could reverse itself,” Mall Santa said cryptically. Tony froze and looked at the Mall Santa. The Santa threw a fine powder all over Tony who started spluttering and rubbing the powder out of his eyes. Opening his eyes again, Tony saw another Santa climb into the mall chair. Eyes widening, Tony turned to the Santa he was talking to only to see him disappear in a flurry of snow. That’s when the burning cold spread through his body and the screaming began.

* * *

  
  


Tony opened his eyes to a white ceiling, wondering where he was. It certainly wasn’t the mall. He turned his head to the left and saw Bucky asleep in one of the Tower’s medical chairs. Of course he was in medical again. Bucky looked like he hadn’t slept in days so Tony was reluctant to wake him up. Noticing the glass of water on the table beside the bed, Tony reached out to grab it only to have it shatter in his hands. The sound of the glass breaking and water hitting the floor caused Bucky to jerk up and reach for his sidearm. The air in the room was frozen for a solid minute before Bucky gave a little gasp and rushed to Tony’s bedside. “What happened this time? The last thing I remember was talking to a Santa in the mall,” Tony asked while watching Bucky grab his hands, ignoring the wet one, and start crying.

 

“You collapsed with a blood curdling scream. It caused the kids to go running to their parents. I got to you as fast as I could but I couldn’t do anything. Clint had to land the Quinjet on the street by the roundabout so we could get you back to the Tower quickly. You wouldn’t stop screaming and painkillers didn’t stop it. I felt useless. We got you in here and had to strap you down because you started thrashing. No one could do anything since sedatives didn’t work either. We had to watch as you screamed and thrashed for days,” Bucky rapidly spat out, still slightly terrified that he would lose his omega.

 

“Days? What do you mean days?” Tony screeched while trying to sit up. Bucky helped Tony finish sitting up and placed a few pillows behind him to keep him comfortable and adjusted the blanket. Bucky stepped back and turned to look out of the floor to ceiling windows that came in every medical room. “You were screaming and thrashing for seven days. Then it stopped and you were in a coma for another week. I thought you had died,” Bucky explained, anguished.

 

“Two weeks! I’ve been out for two weeks. Wait a minute, how did the glass break? Was it one of those joke glasses? Did Clint play a prank on me again?” Tony asked, outburst derailed by curiosity. Tony watched Bucky’s reflection and saw him give a small smile.

 

“No. Apparently, whatever caused the immense pain you were in, it deaged you back to 26 and gave you the serum. Dr. Cho and Bruce are completely baffled as to what could have done this. We, Steve and I, will have to teach you how to control your new strength,” Bucky said, confused himself on how it was possible for Tony to be deaged. Bucky turned around and gave Tony a hand mirror. Tony looked in the mirror and saw that all of his wrinkles were gone and his face was younger. Hell, his body felt younger and better than it had in years.

 

Tony thought back on how the Santa he was talking to disappeared. Tony burst out laughing. Bucky looked at him like he was crazy. “I guess Santa really is real. The Santa I was talking to threw powder over me and disappeared in a mini-snowstorm. He gave me what I wanted. First time I’ve ever received a gift from him,” Tony explained.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. Tony couldn’t figure out if it was from Santa being real or that Tony wanted to be deaged. “You wanted to be younger. Why? You were perfect before all this,” Bucky said, confused. Tony shrunk in on himself. The scent Bucky was giving off was one of irritating confusion and mild rejection. Did Bucky no longer want him now that he was younger? Was Bucky originally interested in him because he was older and couldn’t have pups? Did Bucky use him to figure out how to woo a modern Omega?

 

The scent of distressed Omega permeated the air and summoned Rhodey to the room. The Alpha took one whiff of the scents coming off of the pair and growled. “What did you say to him, Barnes? Why does he think you’re rejecting him?”

 

Bucky paled and whimpered. “N-n-n-no, I’m not rejecting him.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me, Barnes. Your scent is leaking rejection all over the room,” Rhodey ground out while placing himself between Tony and Bucky. Tony looked around Rhodey’s body and looked at Bucky’s face. The Alpha looked devastated and his scent matched.

 

“Can’t you notice it? The change in Tony’s scent,” Bucky countered, still scenting as devastated. Rhodey paused and turned to Tony, scenting him. His eyes widened. “That’s why I smell like rejection. Tony just started producing this smell earlier and it’s throwing my instincts and hormones off. My Alpha side is having a hard time reconciling the new scent as my mate’s. It’s really used to the old scent. My instincts have to warm up to the new scent.”

 

Tony felt tears well in his eyes. “You still love me, even though I’m younger now? You weren’t using me because I couldn’t have pups?” he got out through his tears. Bucky looked horrified and grabbed Tony’s left hand when Rhodey hurriedly left the room.

 

“Of course I still love you. It doesn’t matter to me if we can have pups. I love you for you, not your Omega status,” Bucky said. Tony gave a sad smile.

 

“I see how you are with pups. You’re great with them. I know you’d be a good dad one day. That’s why I spent so much time trying to get you to choose someone else. I was past my prime and lost my ability to have pups. I also didn’t want to hurt myself with dreams that could never come true. I wanted pups but was waiting for the right Alpha to find me. You are the right Alpha but at the time, I was too old to have pups,” Tony ranted on the edge of sobbing.

 

Bucky gaped and said, “That’s why you wanted to be younger. You wanted the chance to have pups with me. But why include the serum?”

 

“Yes, that’s why. The serum wasn’t me. I didn’t ask for it. Bonus, maybe?” Tony answered, eyes still red from almost crying. Tony was getting hotter under the blanket and squirmed.

 

Bucky noticed that Tony was beginning to flush like he was hot and trying to squirm out of the blankets. He went to remove the blankets from Tony when he caught the scent of an omega in the beginning stages of heat. And not just any omega scent, but his omega’s new scent, his Tony. He growled and stuck his nose in Tony’s neck.

 

Tony, not expecting that, froze before his pupils blew wide and slick began flowing from his ass. “I'm going into heat. I'm not due for another three months,” Tony freaked out. Bucky looked up and rubbed his cheek against Tony’s.

 

“Calm down, doll. We can't change that it's happening now. Let's just go with the flow,” Bucky said, barely keeping himself from pouncing on Tony. Tony gulped and let go of his uncertainty. He whined.

 

Bucky pounced.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later and four days before Christmas, Tony and Bucky were back at the mall to finally go Christmas shopping. They had split up with different Avengers assigned between them. Tony had Natasha, Sam, Bruce, and Wanda to shop for along with Bucky’s gift. Bucky had Steve, Thor, Clint, and Vision to find gifts for.

 

Tony eventually got Natasha matryoshka dolls painted to look like the Avengers. He got Sam a chair that massages the back and neck. Bruce got an entire tea set including several boxes of tea. Wanda’s was a bit more personal. Tony had managed to find some pictures of Wanda and Pietro together along with pictures with their parents and them together. He had them blown up and framed and wrapped. He was just picking them up.

 

Bucky’s gift was a last minute change. Tony was originally going to get them a week long trip to Paris around Valentine’s Day but new developments had Tony changing the gift. Tony never thought he’d be walking into one of those places that put designs on clothing, but here he was walking up to an attendant after having to leave the Shops to get to the place.

 

“Hello, my name is Callie. Welcome to BCCO NYC, how can I help you today?”

 

“I’m looking to make five baby onesies with a custom message on each,” Tony said, unsure of what happened when making a custom onesie. Callie smiled.

 

“Looking to announce a pregnancy to your mate?” Callie asked.

 

“Yes. I just found out that I’m pregnant and that I’m carrying quintuplets. Apparently, two of the quints are also identical twins,” Tony explained, blushing. Callie whistled, thinking that this client’s alpha must be pretty virile. She was oblivious to the fact that her client was Iron Man, not watching mainstream news and that he’d been deaged.

 

“Okay then, sir. If you could sit at one of these computers, we’ll get you started on designing the onesies and writing the messages for each one. After you are done, it should only take about an hour to make them all,” Callie explained.

 

Tony nodded and began to design the onesies the way he wanted.

* * *

 

“So how did your shopping go, Tony?” Bucky asked after they met up in the food court. Tony smirked and said, “I think Natasha is going to get a kick out of the gift I got her. Sam might actually cry. Bruce will disappear for weeks. Wanda might have an emotional breakdown.”

 

“Oh, such extreme reactions. What did you get them?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

“Alright. So what did you get me?”

 

Tony smiled and slid the BCCO NYC bag over to Bucky. He pulled out the first onesie that was made to look like the Winter Soldier uniform with the arm that said, ‘My Daddy is a hero.’ Bucky looked at him confused before pulling out the second onesie that was made to look like the Iron Man armor that said, ‘My Momma is a hero.’ Bucky looked even more confused but had the start of tears in the corner of his eyes when he pulled out the next two onesies which were attached together and looked like the Captain America uniform and Bucky’s old blue coat and read, ‘We may look alike and be attached at the hip, but do not assume that I’m the one that started the trouble.’ Bucky was outright crying when he pulled the last onesie out which was made to look like an old WWII army sergeant uniform with Stark-Barnes on the name tag that read, ‘I’m a sergeant like my Daddy!’

 

“Are you pregnant? Is it twins?” Bucky asked through his outpouring of tears.

 

Tony felt himself start to cry and answered, “Yes, I’m pregnant. It’s not twins.”

 

Bucky tilted his head and asked, “If you’re not carrying twins, why have the Captain America and my blue coat onesies attached and say look alike?”

 

Tony chuckled and told him, “That’s because two of the babies I’m carrying are identical twins. I’m carrying five babies, Bucky. We’ll have that baseball team sooner than you think.”

 

“F-f-f-f-f-five babies?! Oh God,” Bucky exclaimed before he fainted.


End file.
